


The Royal Alpha

by Toothless1997



Category: Alternate Universe BittyBones, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alpha is Betas' adoptive Uncle, Alpha is Omegas' adoptive dad, And A/N will give quick warnings before chapters start so don't complain, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Duke is the father figure for the Betas, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feels will happen later, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I cannot make something that has the mentality of a child to have a heat, I will troll you, Just depends on their realationships and mentality, May be Dark in some places, Maybe - Freeform, OTP Feels, Phew so many tags, Romantic Comedy, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slow Burn, Some Omegas can get heats some don't, TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL, The Betas are all brothers, The Omegas are twins and are considered children even though they are fully grown by the pack, Warnings May Change, You cannot stop me, You will know by tags, butif they have mentality of an adult they may have heats, idk - Freeform, like if they have a mentality of a small child they won't have heats, ok I'm done, that's just wrong in my opinion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toothless1997/pseuds/Toothless1997
Summary: A woman finds a white flame and his pack in the pouring rain. It's an Alpha Grillby, and he's badly wounded. The rain's not helping. The pack is desperate to save their Alpha. But they don't trust humans. What happens when a kind, motherly, and lonely woman takes in a pack that's been scarred by those who were suppose to care for them?The bitties are Alphatale!Bitties, created by alphatalelioness, so I give credit to her. You can find the info here: https://plus.google.com/photos/118194904955634160143/album/6585989884426651137/6585989884218345330?authkey=CIm02PGtmdf5Wg





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Weather the Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259583) by [Female_Death](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Female_Death/pseuds/Female_Death). 
  * Inspired by [Keen Eyes, Fragile Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8301532) by [Khurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khurious/pseuds/Khurious). 



> This will be mostly be fluffy. But some parts will be dark and somewhat or mostly graphic in violence, depending on my muse. The rest will be comedic or a sort of forbidden romance. If domestic abuse is a trigger, don't read. If you don't like reading that sort of thing, or anything to do with it, then don't read. If smut is not your cup of tea, again do not read. I'm doing this for fun, so read at your own risk. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy! And if you wanna be a beta reader, just leave a comment saying so. I will message you back on it ASAP. Anyways, on to the Story...

    Reba sighed in relief, her shift now being over. She signed off, grabbed her things, and then waved at her coworkers goodbye as she left. She lifted up the hood of her thick blue jacket that her Grandma gave her, and zipped it up. She pulled out her umbrella from her purse, and opened it under the awning of the company she worked for. Then she set out through the pouring rain. She lived a fifteen minute walk from work. She navigated the streets of the streets to her apartment expertly, and not quite as nervously as before. No one in their right mind would stay out in this weather, especially in the beginning of winter in the mountains of West Virginia. You’re just begging to die by hypothermia. Hell, most people have to keep warm by having a wood stove on full blast! So, she had no worries of muggers. But she still clutched pepper spray in her hand just in case some crazy asshole did try. She just passed an ally when she heard a child’s sobbing. Or rather, children’s sobbing, and a male’s voice saying “No!” and “You can’t die yet!” Curious and concerned, she called out, “Hello? Do you need to call 911?” Instantly, all the voices went silent. Even the children went quiet. Then there was quiet murmurings. She couldn’t make out what they were saying over the noise of the rain. “Look, if someone’s dying, they need immediate care. I don’t know if I can help, but I’ll try to be. I could run over to my apartment and get some medical supplies…” “He’ll be dust by the time you get here, Human,” a male voice from earlier that kept saying ‘no’ spoke. “Where are you? I promise, I’m not here to hurt you. I just wanna help,” she said softly. A moment or two of quick murmuring and then, “Over here. Behind the pile of trash.” She followed the male’s directions to find six bitties. Five were skeletons, and they surrounded the sixth, trying to shield it from the rain. She maneuvered her umbrella to shield all the bitties, making some sigh in somewhat of relief. They pulled away from the sixth, but still looked concerned at him. She gasped in alarm when she saw why, for it was an Alpha Grillby. His white flames were alarmingly dimmed. He seemed to have fallen unconscious from both the pouring rain and the wounds he sustained. Water was still running on him. “He won’t live much longer if he keeps getting wet,” the male voice, which belonged to the Beta Gaster bitty, said grimly. “Please, Miss, save our Alpha! Please! You don’t have to take care of us. And we won’t be a bother to you. Just save him! Please!” the Omega Papyrus pleaded with tears in his eyes, grabbing her jacket. An Omega Sans climbed onto her lap, and began to tear up as he too begged for her help, “Please, Miss! Please help our Alpha! We need him. Please!” Her heart broke at the two bitty children. They must’ve been the ones I heard crying in despair, she thought. She gave them a reassuring look as she said, “I’ll try to save him. I’ll at the very least help him. But I have to take him to my apartment. You’re all welcome to come, if you want.” The Beta Gaster gave her a distrustful look. “We’ll come. I don’t trust you with our Alpha. And it’s better than us shivering in the rain anyways. But as soon as our Alpha’s healed and the weather’s better we’re leaving. And you’d better not try to stop us,” he warned. She nodded in understanding. Reba carefully picked up the wounded Alpha, and had the other bitties either on her shoulders or in her arm that cradled the Alpha. She made sure the umbrella shielded the fire elemental as she briskly walked to her apartment.


	2. Chapter 2: Maybe She’s The One...

   As soon as she was in her apartment, she tossed her umbrella carelessly so that she had both hands to work with. She grabbed her square, soft, throw pillow from her couch and quickly went to her kitchen table to place the pillow there. Then she carefully set the bitties down, except the Alpha bitty. With a blush, she carefully stripped him of his clothing that were completely soaked through. His flames were so dim and cold, they could not dry his clothes. Once naked, she placed him on the pillow. Then she ran to her cabinets, hoping to find some Monster food. Just as Reba began to panic, she spied a Spider Cookie container on top of her fridge. The cookies were hidden behind her boxes of cereal. Reba let out a great sigh in relief. She grabbed it, and carried to the table. Then she quickly grabbed her med kit from her bathroom. The she examined the small elemental. His flames seemed to have brighten during the time she got everything ready to heal him. “Give me a Spider Cookie. I can do healing magic, but I need the fuel from eating the cookie,” said the Beta. She opened the container and handed him a cookie. He scarfed down the treat in less than three seconds, which was surprising considering that the cookie was about as big as he was. He wiped his mouth then set about healing his Alpha. The other bitties, the distrustful and worried, began to collapse out of exhaustion. She noticed this and said kindly, “I know you don’t trust me, but I promise I won’t hurt any of you. So go ahead and sleep. If there’s any change in your Alpha’s health, I’ll wake you all up okay?” All but one of the remaining bitties nodded, and began to sleep. The Beta Sans stayed alert and stood watch. She inwardly sighed at their distrustfulness. 

   A couple of hours later, Alpha began to stir. Sometime during his slumber, Reba was too uncomfortable with his nudity, and brought a handkerchief to cover his modesty. But now, Beta Gaster was so exhausted he was starting to fall into unconsciousness. “Brother, let me take over. You’re going to collapse at this rate,” the Beta Papyrus called. Beta Gaster sighed and nodded at his smaller brother, too tired to argue. The smaller Beta ran over, Refreshed from his sleep. The taller collapsed next to the rest of the pack, and instantly fell asleep. A few minutes later of healing magic, Alpha awoke. Reba went over to the guarding beta and told him the news. He immediately awoke everyone except the exhausted beta. He carried the taller, sleeping beta over to the Alpha. The white flamed Alpha looked around in confusion and alarm. Reba stayed back, giving the pack privacy for their celebration of their Alpha being saved. She smiled softly, relieved that he survived. Then felt a pang of sadness and loneliness as she realized that they will probably leave since the rain cleared and that the pack’s Alpha was now well. She used her hair dryer to dry the Alpha’s clothes while he was knocked out. She left his clothes by the pillow he was laid on. Reba sighed as she went to her room to change into a tank top and shorts. She let down her shoulder length, brown, curly hair, relaxing fully now. Then she heard a deep, sophisticated, male voice ask, “Where is the kind, human lady that saved my life?” Reba came into the kitchen, smiling kindly at the white elemental. “Hello, Alpha. It’s nice to see you doing better now,” she said kindly. His obsidian eyes studied her for a moment. “What is your name, my lady,” he asked politely. Surprised, she automatically answered, “Reba. And yours?” “Royal,” he replied. His face was expressionless the entire time. An awkward silence lasted for a few moments, then she blurted, “Would your pack like to stay and eat? I’m sure y’all must be starving.” Reba’s face turned red as all three Betas and the Alpha raised a brow, while the Omega’s eyes shone. Then all eyes turned to the Alpha. Alpha thought for a moment, then nodded. Immediately, the bitties began to devour the rest of the Monster Cookies. Reba didn’t know if she was amused or a little disturbed at how many and quickly they ate the cookies. Alpha watched his pack with fondness, while watching Reba with an unreadable expression. Once everyone had their fill, Alpha began to eat. The container had a baker’s dozen of the Monster treat, and they left him three cookies.  _ He ate all three! _ Yeah, she was disturbed. By all of them. After he ate he said, “Thank you for your kindness and hospitality, Miss Reba.” “Y-you don’t h-have to call me ‘Miss’. J-just ‘Reba’ will do,” she said, flustered. He chuckled sexily.  _ Wait, sexily? The hell, Reba! He’s a bitty! _ She mentally shook her head, before he said, “It seems my pack agreed to stay at your home until I am well and weather is better. Granted, I am awake and ate some monster food. But I am still too weak to leave. May we still impose on your hospitality for a while longer, Miss Reba?” She blushed, causing Royal to smirk.  _ Cheeky bastard.  _ “Stay as long as you like. Just tell me what you need, ok? And if you wanna eat, just tell me so that I can cook it,” she said. 

   She picked up her bluetooth speaker and turned it on. It automatically connected to her phone. Then she began to play  _ Farmer’s Daughter _ at low volume. Reba smiled at the homely medley. She hummed as she cooked. Then it grew into a grin when  _ Country Girl (Shake It For Me) _ began to play. She forgot that had little guests as she danced a little. Unknowingly, the bitties began to stare at her Soul as it happily spun and shone. Then Beta Sans cleared his throat. Immediately she froze. Reba turned to him, his brow raised as she blushed furiously. All the bitties chuckled. Reba spun around and stuck her tongue out at them. This startled a laugh from Royal and the two tall Betas. Reba decided, screw it! She danced to her heart’s content. The two Omegas took each other’s hands and began to dance around, giggling. She smiled almost motherly at the two young bitties. Royal Noticed this immediately. That’s when he knew to trust his instincts.  _ Maybe she’s the one... _


	3. Chapter 3: Ground Rules

   A few days passed. Royal got steadily stronger. Both the pack and Royal began to look more healthy as each day passed. Since they had been living on the streets as ‘strays’, they never had a good diet. Reba did notice that all the bitties looked a little gaunt. (Though how skeletons could look gaunt, she never knew.) And not only that, but the rings around their eyes became less prominent as they all had a full day’s rest each night. Royal noticed this too. And so, he pulled aside his second in command of the pack, the Beta Gaster. “Duke, there something I wish to discuss with you privately,” Royal said. Duke nodded and turned to Beta Sans. “Milky, watch the pack. We will be back momentarily.” “Ya better. I don’t wanna have to deal with the babies,” Milky said somewhat jokingly. Duke rolled his eyes at his immediate younger brother playfully. “Whatever, babybones,” Duke muttered. “I heard that!” Milky called out to the two males’ backs as they walked away. Royal chuckled at the brothers’ antics. Once alone, Royal sat down tiredly as he turned to Duke, still not fully recovered from his near death experience. “I guess you wish to discuss about the Human Lady that taken us in, yes,” Duke started. Royal nodded solemnly as he said, “As observant as ever Duke. Yes. She seems harmless and genuine in her actions. My instincts tell me she is the best candidate to be our caretaker. Though my instincts are usually right, I still wish a second opinion before I propose this to her.” Duke nodded as he began to pace. “I agree with you. She does seem genuine, and does not wish to harm any of us. And she keeps giving this motherly aura, especially with the twins. I still do not fully trust her. Others have seemed kind, and genuine and then show that they are not. And yet…” Duke paused, seemingly hesitant to finish the thought. “‘And yet she is somehow different’, was what you were going to say Duke,” Royal asked. “It is unnerving when you can sometimes say my thoughts word for word, Alpha,” Duke replied. The elemental chuckled. “It cause we have grown to know each other. You’ve shown that much when you knew what I wanted to discuss,” Royal pointed out. “True.” Duke sighed. “I truly don’t know, Alpha. I wish she is the one, but… I cannot get my hopes up. I…” Duke’s head fell in sadness and fear, his tail whipping in distress. “I know, my son. I know how you see me as an Uncle, as do your brothers, but I will always see you as my sons. You’ve helped me raise the little ones, that is why I always ask for your second opinion and have you as my second in command. There’s no one I trust more than you. And we both know that the only way we know for sure is if we try with her. If she does anything suspicious, I’ll be the first to stop and/or kill her,” Royal said. Duke nodded. “I will follow your lead, Alpha. I just hope we never have to do something like that. I don’t know if the little ones can take much more heartbreak,” Duke said quietly, concern and fear lacing his tone. “I hope so too, Duke. I hope so too.” 

   Reba’s head tilted curiously as the two tall bitties approached the woman. She frowned in concern when Royal began to pant as he sat down. “Royal, please take it easy. I know you don’t trust me, and probably don’t like me, but I hate seeing you suffer. So please don’t push yourself too far,” she said in concern, kindness and compassion lacing her tone. “We need to discuss something first, before I, ah, ‘take it easy’. My second in command and I have discussed about trusting you. I will not lie, we do not trust you fully yet. But, we were wondering if you would like to be our caretaker? I know it is strange for me to ask such a thing, considering my distrust. But you have been nothing but kind and genuine in your want to help my pack and I. And I can my pack has been flourishing during our brief time here with you. I have never seen the twins as happy nor as healthy as they are now. And the brothers have been happier too.” Duke scoffed. “Come now, Duke. You cannot tell me your brothers and yourself haven’t been a little happier here than you were on the streets? You know you can not hide anything from me, no matter how hard you try,” Royal said in fatherly amusement as Duke’s face flushed red. Reba covered her smile as she giggled at them.  Duke just got redder at that. “Alpha,” Duke growled quietly. Royal just raised an amused brow. Duke huffed in annoyance before Royal continued, “As I said before, my pack, and myself, have not been happier until you have taken us in. You even saved my life! And I, no  _ we _ , will be eternally grateful for your compassion and kindness. Perhaps it is because of that we are willing to start trusting you. Nevertheless, the choice is yours. We will let you deliberate for a few days,” Royal said as he arose, Duke helping Royal walk. Reba watched, still trying to wrap her mind around at what they just proposed to her. 

 

   Three days later, after she came home from work and changing into comfortable clothes, she approached Royal. “Royal, you mind talking for a bit? I got a few questions before I decide on what to answer your question ya asked a few days ago,” she said. Surprised, Duke and Royal looked at each other before Royal turned back to Reba and nodded. She brought her hand down tentatively in invitation. Royal stepped on, further surprise by her thoughtful respect towards him. She then brought him to her shoulder to sit on, which he did to her surprise. Reba went into the kitchen to start cooking dinner. As she brought out what she was going to cook, she asked, “I’m going to need to know what’s ok and not ok with y’all before I adopt you. Like, if touching the kids will cause them to go full size and kill me. I know it may be an exaggeration, but you get my point. I know y’all had been abused.” Royal turned to her in surprise. “How could you-” “Us humans are great at recognizing kindred spirits,” she instantly replied to his question. “.... Kindred spirits,” Royal asked, dubiously. “Yeah. Humans are not just cruel to Monsters or Bitties. They’re cruel to each other. Possibly even crueler to each other than anything else. But that’s beside the point. The point is that I knew I sensed kindred spirits with all of you. Even you, Alpha,” she said piercingly, looking into his obsidian eyes. He looked away, unnerved at how she could easily see the scars inside him that he tried to hide. “And not only that, I have to know how to properly take care of each of you. Yourself included, Alpha. I know that Alphas consider themselves last, but you’re just as important as the rest of your pack, understand?” Royal huffed, somewhat amused at her assertiveness. “I’m beginning to think that maybe you may be a bit too good of an caretaker, if you keep this up,” he said with a teasing smile. Reba smiled back, a small giggle escaping her. “Well, I suppose to start with, we need raw meat at least twice a day. I prefer pork, but I have learned not to be picky. The twins both love chicken, along with Milky. As for Duke and Muffin, they love beef. Usually, we will eat anything you put in front of us. We are not that picky. You may want to buy toys to keep the little ones entertained while you are away,” Royal said. “What about you and Duke? I know there are somethings you may like, even though you both won’t ask.” Royal raised a brow. “I know y’all’s type. Your personality is the type to think of others first, and yourselves last. My dad was like that,” she said, eyes glazing over as memories went over her. Royal looked at her, curiosity in his eyes. She shook herself. “I also need to buy you clothes. Or maybe… I got a friend, she has a pack of her own. I think she has a few clothes she’s willing to give. I think she has the same two Omegas as the twins? and I think she has some clothes to your and Duke’s liking… I’ll ask her later. So what toys… You know what, I’ll just bring ya along grocery shopping. You can point out the appropriate toys,” she said. She had music going as she began to cook. Just then  _ FNAF Sister Location Song _ by  _ NateWantsToBattle _ began to play. Royal began to looked a little disturbed at the song. “That song is… How you say, creepy? Yes, creepy. Could you please change it?” Reba chuckled in amusement. “Ok, Royal.” As she changed the song, Royal asked, “Why do you listen to...that?” “I actually came across it. And, I don’t know, I kinda like the music and the feel of the music? I know it’s creepy, but it has this anger that seems to be boiling under the tone of the music in the chorus. Like, there’s anger that’s about to be unleashed. And I kinda understand that.” She looked over at a cautious and slightly concerned Royal. “You understand that anger, right? You understand that anger and anguish for being hurt for something you can’t help?” Royal nodded in understanding. “But that’s not all of it, is it? I can sense alot of anger that you keep buried…” She sighed. “I keep forgetting that Bitties are Monsters too. And sense things deep within the Soul. Look, you don’t need to worry about it. I can control it. And most of it, if not all, won’t be directed at you nor your pack. Besides I’ve been dealing with this anger ever since I was born,” she muttered the last sentence, as if it was thought that she didn’t really realize that she said aloud. Both curious and mildly concerned at her last muttered statement, Royal looked at her but dropped the subject. “Pudding, the smaller Omega, loves clothes that are bigger than him and are soft. Silk is usually a good thing to get him, especially blankets. He also loves bells. He may end up staying in your pocket and sleeping there since it will be warm there. Not only that, but from what I know, his type of bitty likes to be close to their caretakers. Macaron loves to sew. He also loves ribbons and plushes. He will need one to sleep with. Both twins love being cuddled, petted, and hearing music. Milky is usually lazy, the only thing you can use to play with him or keep him busy will be a ball of wool/string. As for Muffin, he just needs a ball to keep him entertained. One of Duke’s guilty pleasures is wine and napping. So get him a soft pillow to rest on. He’s almost as lazy as Milky. But don’t tell him I told you that,” Royal said in amusement. Reba giggled. “As for myself, I do not need that much. You already have several books to keep me occupied. I would like to, perhaps, cook sometime?” Royal blushed a deep blue as he said the last sentence. “I take it  _ that _ is your ‘guilty pleasure,’” Reba asked in amusement. Royal’s face turned a shade bluer. She giggled at the embarrassed bitty. “I can buy most of those. As for the wine, that’s gonna have to wait,” she said. Royal seemed indifferent and expectant of that answer. “I’m sure he won’t mind the wait.” “Ok. I accept y’all’s proposal. I know you have some ground rules.”


	4. Chapter 4: Fluff And Fun

   Royal hummed in approval. Then he warned her to never harm his pack nor to force them into anything. “‘Force them to do something?’ The hell did you go through,” she asked, concern in her tone. “Do I even want to know?” “Nothing that serious, but… Duke and I had been forced to fight in bitty rings. If we didn’t the packs we had would be harmed. We were kept to be weak, so that we could not fight back. We were lucky. When Duke and I were fighting against each other, some ‘cops’ came and busted the whole thing. We managed to grab our loved ones and escape during the confusion, along with a few other packs,” Royal explained. “Oh, good. I heard some horrible stories of people,” her face twisted in extreme disgust along with her voice, “ _ raping _ their bitties. Sometimes I am amazed at how disgusting and cruel people can be.” She shook her head. “Still, I’m glad to hear that none of you had to experience something so horrendous and violating as that. But I’m curious as to how you and Duke became one pack?” “A story for another day, Miss Reba,” Royal answered. She gave a playful pout. “But the suspense is killing me!” Royal laughed at that. She smiled in response.  _ Damn, his laugh is so- _ She didn’t allow herself to finish the thought, cheeks redding in embarrassment. Royal’s tilted curiously at her. “Are you ok, my lady?” Her cheeks got redder at the question. “I’m fine,” she replied quickly. He raised a brow in suspicion. “A-anyways, what else are ya gonna warn me about,” she asked, quickly getting them back on track before he could ask any further. She pulled a bottle of flavored, fizzy water from her fridge as she spoke.  _ I see what you did there. You are not off the hook so easily,  _ Royal thought as a he smirked mischievously. “Just let them come to you. The twins will trust you more easily than the Betas and I. Muffin out of all of the Betas will trust you first. The rest of us won’t be that easily swayed. Now, do you have a...ah,  _ thing _ as they say, for men’s laughter or just mine?” She spewed and coughed the water she was drinking as he spoke in surprise and embarrassment. “I-I don’t-! What do you-!? What-” His roaring laughter cut off her spluttering. Reba stopped. Then said, “Oh, you little asshole.” The firey panther had the  _ audacity _ to laugh  _ harder _ at her statement. He almost fell off her shoulder, he was laughing so hard. She huffed and put her hands on her hips. “Are you done?” Wiping a tear from his face, he sighed as he said. “I am sorry, my lady. I could not resist.” She gave a skeptical ‘Uh-huh’ before she went back to her cooking. “Is there anything else I need to know about the pack to make them more comfortable,” she asked. “I do not believe so, My Lady.” “Is there any way for me to convince you to quit calling me that,” she asked. “Hmmmmm,” he hummed, pretending to think. “No.” “Oh, gosh burn it!” she said exasperatedly. After she was done cooking, Royal told the other bitties about this development. While the twins hugged, dance, and leapt for joy, Milky gave a skeptical look. Muffin seemed indifferent to the situation but was happy that the twins were happy. Duke, on the other hand, stood with his back to them all, his hands clasped behind his back and his face an expressionless mask...

 

   A few days later, Reba met up with her friend Amy. After talking with Royal about adopting the pack, their preferences, and so on, Reba called Amy to get the pack some clothes. Amy agreed instantly, happy that Reba got some bitties of her own. Reba asked if Royal would like to come along to help her with the clothes for the bitties and with shopping. (Reba thought why not kill two birds with one stone and do both shopping and getting clothes for the pack?) She assured Royal that he did not  _ have  _ to go with her, she was just inviting him to go. Royal did not seem to mind going, he in fact thought it was a good idea for him to tag along. She smiled at that. Reba, unfortunately, forgot about her friend’s Alpha. “Reba, over here!” Amy was waving frantically over at Reba as she turned to her energetic friend. She smiled at the red head. “Hey, Amy! How’s the pack doing,” Reba asked. “They’re doing fine, Reba,” replied Amy’s Alpha Daddy. Reba winced, fear shooting through her at the sound of the Alpha’s voice. Royal hissed on Reba’s shoulder, surprised by the other Alpha. “Royal, please. We’re not at my apartment, nor are we in his territory. Please don’t fight. Besides, I doubt Amy would really allow him to fight you. Not to mention we’re out in public. If you fight, it will only cause trouble for all of us. I know you don’t like meeting other Alphas. And I’m sorry for not telling to not bring him along,” Reba said to the distressed Alpha. Amy was similarly having the same conversation with her Alpha. After a few moments, both Alphas calmed, but still glared at each other. And stayed glaring as the two women began to talk as they looked at the Bitty clothing that Amy brought; Royal would give advice every now and then, before he would go back the glaring contest. That is, until the Alpha Daddy saw the brand on Royal’s left arm peeking out of his tattered shirt as he crossed his arms. “... King Ember?” Royal flinched at the name. “So it is you. You may not recognize me, but I was the young adolescent Alpha you saved from the ring bust,” Alpha Daddy, or rather Alpha said. Royal seemed surprised as was everyone else at the news. “Well, you seemed to have found a good home. And happy,” Royal commented awkwardly. “I am sorry for growling at you. I did not recognize you until I saw the brand on your arm. I would like to say that I am grateful for what did for me, and that you have my highest respects, as do all the other bitties you helped save from the ring.” Royal blushed a bit, scratching his head habitually. “Wait, this is the Alpha you and the pack told me all about,” Amy asked incredulously. Alpha nodded in confirmation. Amy’s wide green eyes looked at Reba. “Holy shit, girl! If you heard half the stories I heard about him and his pack… You got a freaking legend of a pack! You’re really lucky, Reba. And honored to have such a pack. How in the world did you find them?! How’d you manage to adopt them!? Give me the deets now!” Amy demanded. Reba looked at Royal, shocked at the news. Royal was now completely blue in modest embarrassment. “I assure you, those bitties are exaggerating, Miss,” Royal said in embarrassment. “No way! If they are, it’s only a little bit. Now spill Reba!” Amy said. “I-I uh,” Reba stuttered as she turned back to her friend. Amy gave her an impatient look, and so Reba swallowed as she told Amy of how she met and essentially adopt Royal and his pack. 

   After a couple of hours of talking with Amy about Royal and the pack, both human and bitty sighed as they walked away from the other two. They then went shopping. And as they did, Royal gave advice of what things to get the pack. Reba took note of the way Royal would look at things and guessed correctly that they were things he wanted but didn’t dare to say. He would try to protest but she instantly shushed him. “If I’m going to spoil the pack, then I’m going to spoil you too, You are part of the pack. So, you’re getting the same treatment. Don’t even try to stop me,” she said stubbornly. Royal blushed at what she said. She smirked mischievously as she said, “Well, hello Mr. Blue~.” Now Royal was sputtering as his face flushed a deeper shade of blue, “Wha-? Why I- I’m not-!” She threw her head back and laughed at his reaction. “Payback’s a bitch, ain’t it,” she said between laughs. He hiss in anger and embarrassment. Then he sighed as he said, “Fine. I deserved that for earlier.” She giggled as they finished shopping. 

   As soon as they were home, the bitties gathered, curious as what the couple brought home. All the bitties were delighted with the gifts and clothes they were given. “Now that you have good, clean clothes, why don’t y’all use my shower and wash? I’m sorry, but y’all smell.” Reba waved a hand in front of her nose at the odor wafting off the bitties. All the bitties blushed at the statement, and agreed to do just that. The twins went first, since they liked bathing together. Reba entertained herself by throwing the ball for Muffin. Muffin wagged his tail and laughed merrily each time she threw it. Reba was amused by the skeleton hellhound. Royal, Duke, and Milky watched contentedly on while the two did this. “Are you sure we should trust this...woman, Alpha,” Milky asked. “As far as I can tell, yes. She has not shown otherwise. I still don’t fully trust her. But I doubt she would consciously harm the pack,” Royal replied, a soft, fond smiled appearing on his face as he heard Muffin’s laughter yet again. The two Betas on either side of Royal mirrored his expression. “If she keeps this up, I won’t be able to distrust her much longer. Much less dislike her. But I…” Milky trailed off, ducking his head away in embarrassment and shame. Duke put a hand on Milky’s shoulder in understanding. “I fear it too, Little Brother. But maybe we can have faith in this one. She shows promise, so we can hope. For once, things may turn for the better,” Duke said assuringly. “I hope so, Big Brother. I really do. Cause I can’t take another betrayal. I just can’t,” Milky said sadly. Duke nodded in understanding. “I doubt any of us can, brother. But I am beginning to doubt that will happen,” Duke said as he turned back to watch the human woman play with their youngest brother. Hope began to sparkle in Milky’s eyes as he asked tentatively, “Really, Duke?” Duke smiled at his brother and nodded.


	5. Chapter 5: Heat

Reba was looking through her cabinets for her favorite brownie snack, and only found two left when she knew she opened it only last night. She her a snicker when her face turned to confusion. She turned to the snickering voice to find Duke almost doubled in laughter. Reba raised a brow at his behavior. That just made his laughter even worse. “What’s so funny, Duke,” she asked, unamused and curious. “Royal really can’t stay away from sweets, can he? Milky owes me some favors now. I knew as soon as Macaron said something about your sweets that Alpha couldn’t control himself.” Duke walked off, still giggling. _So Royal has a huge sweet tooth like me, hmm?_

   A few minutes later, Reba came into the living room with arms full of snacks. (Yesterday, her and the pack all agreed to have a movie marathon since she was off work for a few days.) “Is everyone ready,” she asked as she set the snacks down, and there was noticeably more sweet snacks than any other. Royal’s mouth watered at the sight. “Royal, I’ve been told that you like sweets. Is that true?” _Why do I feel like I’m going to be embarrassed if I answer that_ , Royal thought. “I may. Why do you ask, my Lady,” Royal answered. “Well, I noticed that my favorite brownie snack had suddenly and mysteriously gotten low in the time it took me to come home today. And I just opened the box last night and only got two. Care to hazard a guess as to what happened to the missing brownies,” she asked sweetly. The entire pack, except the blue Royal, began to snicker. “ _Busted_ ,” Milky whispered sing songy to a giggling Pudding. Royal glared at Milky. Milky gave a ‘What, you are’ look. “I-Well, I… Uhhhh….” came Royal’s unusually uneloqent reply in his embarrassment. Reba smirked down at him as she said, “You can thank Duke for telling me who the culprit was,” Royal’s head turned to glare at a smirking Duke, who shrugged unapologetically. “But next time, just ask. You don’t have to steal mine, I don’t mind sharing. Hell, I won’t mind buying you sweets instead of just books. I told you, if I’m gonna spoil _them_ , I’m gonna spoil you too.” Royal covered his face as he turned a darker shade of blue. “I’m sorry my Lady! I’m usually more able to control myself,” he said, voice muffled by his hands. Reba giggled as she said, “I’m sure you are. But I can’t be mad when you’re this cute, being caught with hand in the cookie jar.” Royal groaned in response as he grumbled, “I am not _cute_!” “Whatever you say, Mr.Blue~.” After a few more chuckles from the pack and Reba, everyone settled down to watch TV. Most of the bitties had settled on her lap, even Milky to her surprise. While the movie was playing, she instinctively began to pet them. Muffin was the first one, constantly moving on her lap. When he felt her hand on his head, carefully petting him, he turned to her in surprise. He saw that she was completely wrapped up in the movie, not even realizing that she was petting him. He began to debate on whether or not he was ok with this as her hand continued to pet him. Muffin quickly decided to let her continually pet him, even though she was not truly aware of her actions. Pudding noticed this as did his twin, Macaron. Both began to nudge her hands, wanting to be petted and paid attention to like Muffin. She looked down in surprise, now aware of what she had been doing. When she saw the twins veying for love and attention, she smiled softly and began to pet them both. Then she whispered to Muffin, “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize that I was touching you. I didn’t violate you did I?” “No, you were fine. I could see you were not aware that you were petting me. Besides, it was...nice. Did you have bitties before? Or did you have some animal pets,” Muffin replied. “I grew up having dogs and cats for pets. I guess I subconsciously pet you, being reminded of having kittens in my lap. Still, I’m sorry. I should ask,” she muttered the last sentence. “No. I like being petted by you. I’m ok with you petting me. You don’t have to ask me.” She frowned. “Well, if you’re ok with it. But you and the rest of the pack are people too. You just are more animalistic then your Monster brethren. And smaller too, but that’s beside the point. You’re not just a random animal dog or cat. You’re sentient, where as a normal animal is not. They are more instinct than intelligent. So, it’s not really ok. But I’m glad you forgive me and gave me permission to pet you whenever I want,” she said, honesty in her voice. “So respect all of us,” Milky asked skeptically. Reba paused the movie since the whole pack’s attention was now on this conversation. “Of course. I know not all people see you this way, but I don’t see you as pets. You don’t _necessarily_ need a caretaker. I’ve been told by Amy’s bitties who have met other packs that has lived on the streets for _years_. And they’re just fine. Y’all just _prefer_ having a caretaker so that ya feel more loved. Just like people _prefer_ not to live alone, to have friends or to have someone to go home to. Like a husband or wife. But we don’t _necessarily need them_. I mean, look at me. I’m considered a hermit, and I have a very tight ring of friends who live pretty far from me. And I don’t have a husband to go home to. Because I don’t _need_ a husband to survive. You are the same with caretakers. And in my opinion, people of the small variety. Thus you should be respected in every way,” she said. The pack noticed how passionate she was about this and how her Soul shone with such passion and justice. Milky nodded with grudging respect and approval. The three youngest smiled happily, while both Duke and Royal nodded in approval. “I’m sorry to not have asked before, nor even said anything about touching y’all. But now we have our attention to the subject, why don’t we clear some things up on it? I won’t touch you without your explicit permission. So, since I now know that Pudding, Macaron, and Muffin gave me permission to do so, who else’s permission do I have,” she asked. The three eldest of the pack looked at each other briefly before Duke said, “I...think we still need time to have enough time to trust you to touch us in such a way. We can not allow something so... _intimate_ such as petting when you still don’t have our full trust. Something like that can be allowed only when a bitty fully trusts a caretaker or at the very least, mostly trusts the caretaker.” Reba nodded, unsurprised to such things. “I also did some research on bitties. So, I’m guessing the Omegas are still children,” she said, more as a statement but posed as a question. Royal nodded. Then she turned to Muffin and asked kindly, “Could you and the kids go to the guest room and play awhile? I need to discuss a few things with these three for a little bit. It shouldn’t take too long, promise." Surprised, but not arguing, Muffin nodded and took the twins’ hands and lead them off with giggles. “What is it that you wanted to discuss? Did something come up from your research, my Lady,” Royal asked curiously. “Yes. I know this may be uncomfortable and awkward to talk about but I still need to talk about it with you for your own sakes in the future. What I wanna talk about is _heats_. I know all Monsters go through it, not just bitties. I’ve noticed none of you have gone through it yet, even though all of you are adults. And we’ve been together for about a month. And **_none_** of you went into heat. Granted, Royal was wounded so most of his reserved magic went into healing him from his ordeal. But not you three Betas. You three should’ve already been in heat three times. But that didn’t happen. I’m worried if this will be because of some health issue,” Reba said to the now blushing bitties. Duke scratched his head nervously as he said, “There’s no need to worry, Miss. Sometimes when a pack’s stressed as we have been because of what happened to our Alpha, we can’t go into heat. But when we do, our heat will be a bit more severe. Because we missed our last heats, the next one will be the combination of all we’ve missed the most recent one…...I’m a little terrified now about our next coming heats,” Duke muttered the last sentence. “Me too, brother. So, Human, how do you expect to help us,” Milky said. “Well, I saw that there is medicine to help with that. Kind of like the medicine I use to help with my, ah, monthly cramps. Maybe they can help. If not, I could ask my friends that have bitties if their bitties wouldn’t mind helping you through your heats. Don’t give me that look! They won’t be treated like livestock or common whores! If they don’t wanna do it, they won’t have to.All my friends established that the only way you can some else’s bitty for some one’s bitty who’s in heat is if the borrowed bitty agrees to help the bitty in heat. The bitty has be warned about the bitty that’s in heat and how rough heated bitty can be before the borrowed bitty agrees. Not only that, but the borrowing caretaker has to make sure the borrowed bitty will not be harmed by the caretaker’s heated bitty. And the borrowed bitty is well cared for before, during and after heat. If it is too much for the borrowed bitty, the caretaker **will** take the bitty away from the heated one, even if it’s by force for the borrowed bitty’s safety. If the caretaker thinks it may be too much for one, they can ask for more just in case. My friend Amy’s Alpha Daddy needs more than one bitty to satisfy his heat. I think he needed at least three to satisfy him, and from what I was told, he’s pretty rough but he tries to be gentle most of the time. Amy borrowed from a Snowdrake by the name of Slakes. She took good care of the bitties, and made sure they were in good health throughout the time she borrowed them. The bitties were happy for the most part. She only had to intervene once, when Alpha had gotten too rough with one bitty from losing control to his heat. But it was only briefly. He came back as soon as he realized what he was doing. At that point, both Alpha and Amy agreed to have him do pills along with having bitties so that this doesn’t happen again. But this had only happened _after_ she had known Alpha and his pack for about maybe a month and a half. Her pack are considered a rescues, like you all, and Alpha only agreed to have a bitty’s help because of how severe his heat was being. Which is something else I forgot to mention. I won’t ask for a bitty’s help unless you agree to have help from a bitty,” she explained. The bitties digested this information, then had a silent conversation. When they all agreed, they turned to Reba. “We will try the pills first. If it is apparent that our heat is more severe and we are suffering horribly, then ask your friends for your bitties’ help. We will tell you how we are like in heat. For now, Just plan on buying the pills as soon as possible,” Royal spoke for the three of them. “Ok. Sounds like a great plan,” she replied cheerfully, relieved that they now had a plan for this. “Look I’m going to go ahead and ask my friends now, just in case. They’ll call me back later with answers. So that way, if you do need their help, they can be ready. And it won’t so sudden and out of the blue.” She got up to get her phone before any could stop her. But after a moment’s thought, they had to reluctantly agree to her logic.

 

   The next day, Reba went to the store and quickly bought the pills for her pack at home. She was surprised at the thought, but shook herself from it. What was the point, if it was more or less true? She also bought a dollhouse meant for bitties. It was already made and it had everything a pack of bitties needed for their own space. She had to use some of the leftover tax refunds, but she thought it was worth it. She came home, and showed Duke the medicine and where it was stored. Duke nodded in relief and relayed the information to the others. But they were immensely happy and grateful when she revealed the bittyhouse. The rest of the day, she spent playing with the three youngest, while the three eldest were quickly warming up to her and grew more hopeful. It was the last night of her being free from work that Royal approached her. “I am grateful for what have doing for my pack and I. You even went out of your way and bought us our own house to have a space to ourselves. And I’ve noticed that when you come back from work, you’re usually too tired to cook dinner. I was wondering if I could dinner from now on? My kind is well known in our skills in cooking. And I have not really cooked for a long time,” he told her. She smiled gratefully and happily to him. “I don’t mind doing things for family. Besides, y’all can’t always sleep on the couch. I’ve been feeling a little guilty for not doing like this sooner anyways, even though I knew the bittyhouses would not come in until now. But if really want to cook dinner for all of us from now on, you can. Hell, you can cook whenever you want. Just don’t expect to get five star ingredients,” she said jokingly. He smiled back as he chuckled at her teasing. “Thank you, my lady.” “No, _thank you_.” Little did they know, the heats were just around the corner...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE 9 KUDOS!! I didn't expect for people to like this enough to give it kudos, much less bookmark it. Yep, I got two bookmarks on this fic. I'm glad y'all are enjoying this. I may post the next chapter today. Depends if my muse is in the mood for me to write more. It may come tomorrow or maybe later this week. I honestly don't know. But I am going to have FUN with their heats. *Smirks Evilly* So much fun. Enjoy the ride my lovely readers.


	6. Chapter 6: Heat Pt 2

   Two weeks later, the pack and Reba came into a sort of routine. As Royal said he would, he began to cook for the pack and Reba. He not only cooked dinner, he also began to cook breakfast and lunch too much to everyone’s delight. The first time Reba saw him full sized and cooking, she started at the sight. He chuckled at her surprised and awed face. He was taller than her 5’4” stature. If she had to guess, he was about 6’7” or 6’8”. It would’ve been intimidating, if he didn’t look so domestic while he was cooking in her kitchen. And so it was when Reba came home from work, expecting to see Royal cooking dinner and the others playing with balls and bells, only to find no one in sight. Slightly confused, but not really worried for there had been times that the whole pack was in the guest doing...pack things she guessed, she called out, “Honey, I’m home.” She giggled at her joke. Suddenly, the twins ran out of the bittyhouse that sat in the corner of the living room calling frantically to her. They were talking so fast and over each other that she couldn’t understand what had them so distressed. “Whoa, whoa, boys. Slow down and one at a time, I can’t understand either of you. Macaron, honey, tell me what’s wrong. Then you can talk Pudding, ok,” she said as she calmed the two panicking bitties. “A-alpha and the o-others are acting strange. They’re really hot to the touch. A-and they’ve locked themselves in their rooms,” Macaron said tearfully, Pudding nodding with tears forming in his own eyes. It took her a second to realize what was happening. The she gave him a reassuring look as she said, “They’re ok, sweetie. They will be fine in two or three days. Just let them be. They’re a little sick, and don’t want either of you to get it. They’re ok, I promise.” That calmed the two shaking bitties as they looked at her with so much faith and trust. “Now, I gotta see if they’ve taken their medicine ok? You go ahead and play in the guest room for now. And I think it’d be best if you two sleep with me until they're better,” she told them. Their eyes widened and sparkled with happiness. “We can sleep with you? Really?!” Pudding squealed excitedly. “That’s what I said, didn’t I,” she said with an amused smile. Both bitties squealed with delight. “Yay! We get to sleep with Mama!” She looked at them in surprise at they called her. When they realized what they called her, they immediately stopped, fear filling their eyes. “We-we’re sor-” “Oh, no! It’s ok if you wanna call me ‘Mom’ or ‘Mama’ or even ‘Mommy’ if you want to. I don’t mind, my sweet boys,” she said fondly. “In fact I’m honored you feel that way.” They smiled, Souls filled with joy. She smiled at them. “Now, run along. Mama’s gotta take care of the rest of the pack, ok?” Both bitties ran off, hand in hand as they called over their shoulders, “Ok, Mommy!” She watched them fondly as they ran off. Then she sighed as she purposely walked up to the bittyhouse. She knocked on the roof lightly, then said softly, “I’m here. Are y’all doin’ ok? Did you take the pills?” She heard pained groans before a window opened to reveal an agonized, shirtless Royal looking up at her with tired obsidian eyes. “Yes, my fair lady. And it seems that beside the fact that I was injured, I am feeling the effects of missed heats too,” he moaned painfully. His voice had deepened, most likely because of his heat. Then he began to sniff the air, and groaned. Both concerned and curious, her head cocked to the side as she asked, “What was that about?” “Y-your  **_scent_ ** . I-it’s… It’s-!” he groaned again, face flushing strangely as he breathed in deeply. Now thoroughly confused, she prompted, “‘It’s’?” “It’s… Nevermind, darling. We will be fine. Just make sure the others are hydrated. Though, if our heats get worse, be prepared to call your friend. I fear it may be sooner rather than later, my Darling,” he murmured. Was it her imagination, or did his voice drop a few octaves and had a smoother, more honeyed tone? Her face flushed at the thought. She heard a pained sound, and turned to the window to find Royal panting and on his knees with his head laying on his arms. “Are you sure you’re ok,” she asked in concern, instinctively reaching out to him. He began to lean into her touch with a purr rumbling in his chest. Then he realized what he was doing, and seemingly pushed himself away. “J-just call your friend. I think the others and I need those bitties’ help, as much as I hate to admit it. It is getting to painful for even for me to bear. I’m sorry, I-” Reba interrupted him sternly, “There is nothing to be sorry about. And there’s no shame in asking for help. I'll go ahead and call her as you ask, but my be a bit before she gets here. So all of you hang tight.” There were sounds of acknowledgement throughout the little house. She nodded and quickly called up her friends. In ten painful minutes, Amy and Petunia, a flower monster, rang the doorbell. Reba greeted them, relief in her expression. In their hands were female Omegas that looked around curiously. “Are you sure you’re ok with this? As far as I know, all of my heated bitties has missed all of last month’s heats. There’s nothing wrong if you wanna back out now. I will not force any of you,” Reba said. All of the Omegas gave nods of reassurance along with saying that they were sure. “Ok. They’re in the house. I’ve put strings that will blast a horn for in case they are being to rough and you can’t call out. I will protect you from them, and I will take care of any injuries they may cause. And you will be sent home. I doubt such a thing will happen, but I think it best to err on the side of caution. You will most likely not need them, ok?” The Omegas were surprised at her cautions. She looked back at them and said, “Look, I take others’ safety I am trusted with  _ very seriously _ . You all were kind enough to do this for my pack, the least I can do is make sure all of you were safe.” All of them. including the other two caretakers, looked at her gratefully and respectfully. Then the Omegas ran off to take care of their charges. 

   Royal was laying in his bed, frustrated and in pain because of his heat. His arousal has not gone down, no matter how many times he had climaxed. Even worse, he couldn’t get  _ her _ scent out of his mind. Much less her face. Why was  _ she _ the only thing on his mind? Why was only thinking lewd things with  _ her _ the only way to get that peak? His magic yearned for her. It mattered not what he did, it would not rest unless it was wrapped around her or vice versa. He groaned as another, but not really, satisfying climax washed through him. Suddenly there was a knock at his room door. “Who is there,” he asked irritably. “I was told that the Alpha in need of my help is in this room. Is this the correct room,” asked a feminine voice. “Yes. Come in,” he replied. A pretty Omega walked in. She was a female fire elemental. She was black where he was white, and white where he was black. She was a tiger, with white stripes on her body. He growled lustfully. “Come here, Omega.” 

   Reba had Amy and Pet stay a while and talked for an hour or two. Right as Amy and Pet were leaving, the black fire Omega came out of the bittyhouse. “Mistress, wait!” the bitty called. Reba muttered in fear and concern, “Oh no.” “What is the matter, Cher,” Pet asked her bitty. “I tried with Alpha. But it seems that he cannot take me. His magic refuses me Mistress. I’m sorry, Miss Reba. I-” the distressed bitty began to tear up in guilt before Reba said, “No, don’t be sorry. I doubt you could help it. If it’s beyond your control, then it’s beyond your control. I’m not gonna hold it against you if you can’t help. You did all you could and that’s all I asked for. Thank you for at least agreeing and trying to help.” Reba then smiled at the bitty kindly and even gratefully. “Now, I have one question for you. What do you mean his magic won’t accept you, sweetie?” At this Petunia answered, “Sometimes, a Monster’s magic, be they bitty or not, won’t accept someone. When Monsters, ah, **_mate_** , they usually wrap their magic around their partner. Now there’s only two reasons why a bitty’s or monster’s magic won’t accept another. Either their magic incompatible or one or the other had met their Soulmate. Thus, their magic won’t accept any one’s expect their Soulmate’s. But I don’t understand how his magic would reject Cher’s. They’re both Fire Elementals. It shouldn’t be possible. Unless…” Petunia frowned as she gently picked up her bitty and began to affectionately pet the bitty. “Has he met any other bitty,” Pet asked Reba. “Not that I know of,” Reba replied. Pet hummed thoughtfully. “... No, it doesn’t make sense….. But he’s also a monster, then maybe…… But this is unheard of! This has never happened before……….But it was unheard of until the Barrier,” she trailed off, still muttering fragments of her thoughts as they quickly sped through her mind. Both humans looked at each other in confusion, before turning to the muttering monster. “What? What do you think is happening, Pet,” Amy asked. Petunia jolted out of her musing before turning to the humans, as if surprised they were still there. “I think… Reba, I think you may be his Soulmate,” she said. Reba snorted in shocked laughter. “You’re fuckin’ me. You gotta be. C’mon be serious, Pet. He barely knows me. I had him for about a month and a half? A month and three quarters? Still, that’s beside the point. He’s a bitty and I’m a human! How is that possible,” Reba said incredulously. “How’s it possible for a Monster to have a Human for a Soulmate? Bitties are Monsters, just smaller, you said so yourself! Is it that much of a stretch for a Bitty to have a Human for a Soulmate? And vice versa? I mean, I know it’s a tad taboo to mate with your bitty. But people still do it. Like when Humans have a one night stands with Monsters. It’s not really wrong, just somewhat abnormal. Honestly, this is an equivalent to a human and a monster dating,” Pet replied. “But how can I-” Suddenly, there was a loud, painful yowl coming from the bittyhouse. “ ** _Reeeeeeeebbbbbaaaaaaaa!_** ” Royal yowled, full of pain and need. “You better take care of that,” Pet said with that ‘I-told-you-so’ tone. Reba sighed as she nodded in acknowledgement. The others left, and she pulled out her phone. _I can’t believe I’m doing this._ “Heya, boss. I won’t be able to come to work for a couple days. Yeah, I know it’s sudden. It’s a family emergency. Yeah, I get ya. I swear I’ll make it up to you. Thanks for understanding. You know I won’t do this, unless something happened, right? Good. Thank you, again. Yeah, I’ll see you once this is over. Good bye.” She hung up with a sigh. _I hope I don’t regret this..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'sort of taboo' thing with bitties is like how black and white couples are seen. Not necessarily frowned upon, but is subtle in being kind of unwelcomed I guess you can say? Like, some people are against it and will be submissive-aggressively tell them off, you know? And then there's that like meh and others that are supportive. What I'm trying to say is that not alot of people are approval of mating with bitties. I would be one of those meh people because I'm one of those who really believes in 'to each their own' saying. I don't care if you like someone of a different race, color, same gender or not, or whatever. Your life not mine, and I won't tell you how to live it. Nor will I push my beliefs down your throat. Will I disagree with you, maybe. But I won't force you to agree with me. All I ask is that you do the same, ok? Sorry for the rant. Some people have jumped to conclusions and misunderstood me. So again, sorry for the rant/over explanation. I don't wanna be misunderstood again.


	7. Chapter 7: Heat Pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!! SMUT AHEAD! SMUT AHEAD!

   Reba turned back to the bittyhouse nervously. _how in the hell am I going to go about helping him?_ Suddenly, the twins came out. “Mama, are you ok,” Pudding asked, noticing her nervous expression. She immediately hid her emotions and smiled at them. “I’m fine. But it seems that Royal’s going to stay with me in my room. So, you will have to sleep on the couch. I’m sorry,” she said, seeing their disheartened expressions. “Tell ya what, after everybody’s ok, you can come sleep with me for a few days. How does that sound?” Instantly their lit up with joy. “Ok, Mama! And don’t worry, we’ll cook for everyone! We know how to cook!” they said excitedly. She looked a little unsure, but said, “Ok. But if you burn anything, you stop. Understand?” Both bitties nodded. “I don’t want y’all to get hurt. And I’m really grateful y’all are doing this. That’s why I’m laying that one rule, ok? Now, don’t knock on my door unless it’s an emergency. I need to focus on our Alpha while I’m in there, and I can’t be disturbed. Don’t worry about what you hear. Just don’t disturb us or any of the others, ok?” Again they nodded before running off into the kitchen to presumably make dinner. Reba sighed, happy to have one thing less on her mind. Then she went to the bittyhouse, and tapped on Royal’s window.

   Instantly, it was opened. She went to have her hand out, but he had already jumped out of the window. Before Reba knew it, a shirtless, full sized Royal Fire Alpha stood before her. Blushing, she said, “Uh, follow me to my room.” As soon as she was done speaking, he scooped her up, causing her to squeak in surprise. He rushed into her room and slammed the door shut. He gently tossed her on the bed as she yelped, and locked the door for good measure. Then he turned toward her with a soft growl. She pulled away nervously. He stopped when he saw her do that. Then approached her on all fours, before climbing on the bed. Reba began to crawl back, putting up a hand and saying, “H-hold up I-!” But he seemed to ignore her, as he crawled up to her. When he was on top of her, he dropped his head to her neck and began to gently kiss her. “Ro-Royal, wait I…” she trailed off as she felt something pleasant wrap around her entire body. A purr began to rumble deep in his chest. “Yes. Yes, fuck… Feels so good to finally let go of my magic…” he muttered before a moan escaped him. He sat up, taking her with him. He settled her in his lap, where she felt his arousal between her thighs. She pushed against his chest insistently, causing him to growl angrily. “Just-just a moment, then you can continue to fuck my brains out. Ok,” she said. Royal pulled back, his eyes glazed over with lust and need. “For one, we need some safe words in case you start to go too fast or rough with me. Alright? You don’t wanna really hurt me, do you?” At this he shook his head, seeming to gain back control from his heat. “I’m sorry, you’re right. I… I lost myself. But you need to tell me quickly before I lose control again. The bit of control I have now is very fragile, so make haste,” he said. “Ok. We’ll do the traffic light way. ‘Green’ is ‘everything's good’. ‘Yellow’ is ‘slow down’ or ‘stop a moment’. And ‘Red’ is ‘stop everything, I’m hurt or don’t feel safe’. Can you remember that?” He nodded in affirmation. “And we will have to stop so that I can hydrate, otherwise I may die from dehydration,” she said seriously. He looked at her then, and she could see he took her warning to heart. “Good. And um, I think you ought to know that uh… I um, never been with a man,” Reba said nervously as he began to gently nibble on her neck. He turned to her in surprise. “Really,” he asked in shock. She nodded shyly. Then he pushed her on the bed, the hunger in his eyes far greater than when they first entered the room. His growl rumbled deep in his chest, scaring her enough to yelp out, “Y-yellow! Yellow!” Instantly, he stopped. He gripped the headboard hard and murmured, “Sorry. I promise I will not harm you, Darling.” Then he began to nuzzle her neck, gentle purring coming from him. He caressed her sides, trying to hold himself back so that he would not harm her nor scare her. When she had calmed down, he then began to kiss her neck again as he slipped his hands underneath the tank top she usually wore whenever she got home. She gasped at the gentle squeeze of his hands on her breasts. His hips snapped up in response to her gasp, a soft lustful growl coming from him. His tail lashed around as he pulled her tank top off her. Then he pulled her shorts off, leaving her in just her bra and panties. She wore a black pair of silk panties, and a black bra that had a cute bow in the middle. For a moment, Royal starred with awe and slight adoration. Just as Reba began to cover herself, he was on her again. This time, however, he kissed her lips as his hands explored her now exposed body. He took advantage of her gasp to thrust his tongue inside. He explored her mouth, and won the wrestle for dominance with her tongue. Her arms wrapped around his neck nervously. He purred in approval as his claws lightly scratched her belly. She gasped again as she arched her back. Royal chuckled seductively. Then he unhooked her bra and pulled it off as he sucked on her collarbone. At this pointed, she was moaning helplessly as he sucked, licked, and nibbled on her nipples with that sinful mouth. Then he began to kiss his way south, his mouth stopping at her panties. He looked up at her, and once their eyes were locked, he gripped her panties with his teeth as he pulled them off her. Royal began to kiss her down, starting on each ankle as he caressed her calves. Reba bit her lip as he got closer and closer to her wet heat. But he teasingly kissed above her pussy, making her whine. He chuckled in amusement, and continued to tease her. “R-royal, please!” she gasped as he nipped the inside of her thighs. He smirked and continued to nip her. “Please, Royal, I can’t-! Please, please, please…” she begged, and he finally gave in to her begs. He slipped a finger in as he licked her clit, causing her to gasp out a moan. He groaned at her taste. He got steadily rougher with her and added fingers. At first it was fine, then his fingers were going too rough and fast. “Y-yellow,” she said. He gritted his teeth as he forced himself to slow down and gentle a bit. Not long after, she climaxed. He greedily lapped up every drop and cleaned his fingers. Then climbed up her body, purring happily as he nuzzled her neck. Reba sighed and held him post-coital bliss. “We’re not done, love,” he murmured, his erection prodding her. She swallowed, and whispered, “I know. Just remember to be gentle.” He hummed in understanding. He held her comfortingly as he began to push in. He stopped every now and then, whispering sweet nothings in her ear and waiting for her to relax a little before continuing. Before they knew it, he had her right at his knot. He kissed and held her as she adjusted to him. Royal told her how good she was doing, how beautiful she was on his cock, that the discomfort will leave in a few moments and he had her. She was safe with him. A few tears escaped her from the pain, and Reba held Royal to ground herself from it. When the pain subsided she said, “Ok. I think you can move.” “Ok, darling. Just tell me if you still need more time,” Royal replied. He pulled back a bit, and then he did a shallow, gentle thrust. She gasped, but did not tell him to stop. For a little while, his thrusts stayed shallow and gentle for her sake. Then it began to feel pleasurable and she moaned. Royal’s hips snapped up in response, causing her to moan louder. It was that moment that he lost control and his heat took over. He stayed at a rough, fast, steady pace. Reba’s eyes widened, and she was almost screaming his name in pleasure. He moaned and purred in pleasure. He began to claw at the bed as she clung to him. Then he gripped her hips tight as he felt her approach her climax. Her tightening pussy was driving Royal crazy. He tilted her hips to penetrate her deeper. At this angle, his cock hit her g-spot, causing her to actually scream out, “THERE! RIGHT THERE! ROYAL!” He then began slamming her there. A few thrusts later, Reba was drowning in ecstasy as the knot in her broke. Royal began to push his knot inside her when he felt her tighten around him in pleasure, instincts taking over. She was gasping and moaning as she felt herself stretch to accommodate his knot. Once Royal manage to get his knot inside her, he came violently with a roar of her name. Then he fell exhaustively on her. Both were panting. “Damn, that was intense. But holy hell was that good for a first time,” Reba giggled as she stroked Royal’s head. Royal purred and nuzzled her as he held her tightly. “I’m sorry. I lost control. But I think my heat will be satisfied for an hour or two. We will be stuck like this for a few minutes, love. As soon as my knot’s down, I suggest you get as many water bottles you can. I doubt you will be able to leave, much less walk after today,” Royal said, both a warning and smug tone in his voice.

 

   True to his word, as soon as she came back with several water bottles in her arms, Royal did not allow Reba to leave for the rest of the night. The next few days they spent it in her room. She would need help to come out from a very smug Royal after a few sessions so that she could use the bathroom, or so that they could eat. Whenever they ate, Royal would keep her in his lap and arms. He was surprisingly a doting and caring lover, even when he was full on instinctive and dominate. He always made sure she was comfortable and satisfied along with him. Reba was glad she invested in the heat pills and stocked up on Monster food. She, along with the helping Omegas, needed the Monster food to heal and have energy to continue to service their charges. All the heated bitties were very caring and doting to their lovers, not just Royal. Though their heat was longer and more intense than the usual, they still were careful of their lovers. However, when Royal’s heat was at its peak, neither Royal nor Reba left her room. And when Royal knotted Reba that night, his instincts caused him to give her a mating mark at the height of their combined ecstasy. Both were too tired to realize what he did, and fell asleep. That morning, Reba woke up to Royal spooning her as usual. It wasn’t until she got done using the restroom and looked in the mirror that she noticed the white glowing bite mark on her neck. She poked it, half expecting pain. Instead, she felt nothing. She decided to ask Royal after his heat was over.

   A few days later, their heat went away. Reba kept the Omegas for another couple of days so that could back fully rested. She asked them to make sure they were fine. All of them assure her they were and the pack has been the best and gentlest to them despite the pack’s horribly intense heat. She sighed and called their caretakers to get the Omegas. The told them that she was going to rest in her room. Royal felt a little guilty for exhausting her, even though he could not fully help it. Reba’s two friends asked Royal, who greeted them at the door, how she was doing. He told them she was fine, just tired. They gave him knowing looks, then told him not to allow his heats to get so bad next time. She was Human and not a Monster after all. They also said he had their blessing to court her, all they ask is that he treats her right. Duke fell over laughing as Royal turned navy blue at that. Before Royal could deny anything, both caretakers raised a brow as if to say ‘Don’t even try to deny it, boy. We’re on to you’. Royal sighed as Duke was rolling on the floor, laughing at his most trusted friend’s embarrassment. As the two caretakers left with their bitties, Royal said impatiently, “Are you done?” “Almost, Loverboy,” Duke replied. Then fell further into laughter at Royal exasperated look. “You’re going to tease the living hell out of me, aren’t you,” Royal said as he rubbed between his brows and had a hand on his hip. Duke’s mischievous grin was all the answer Royal needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the Heat arc. Now for the romance to really began and other shenanigans. Also, bitties can stay in full size since their magic is excessive. So yeah, Royal has stayed full sized throughout his heat. I also believe that Alphas have enough excessive magic for that, and maybe a few Betas. But yeah, there ya go. I hope I did well with a somewhat loving smut there. There may be more smut coming later in the story, depends on how it goes.


	8. Chapter 8: Poor Royal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY CRAP! Female_Death HAS SEEN THIS AND GAVE ME KUDOS!!! AHHHHHHHH!! I can't believe it! That one of the authors that inspired this has actually SEEN and READ this, then gave kudos! I am so happy guys. And a little honored. And do tell me if I've made grammatical errors, sometimes I'm writing too fast to notice I didn't type a word or something of that nature.

   The next morning, Reba was in another tank top and shorts combo as she spoke to her boss on the phone. She held a mug of coffee in her hand as she talked. She had gotten up before the others so that she could make breakfast. It was right as she was hanging up that Duke greeted her. “Hello, Reba. You’re up quite early, I must say. What’s the occasion,” he said. “I wanted to make some celebratory chocolate chip pancakes for everyone, since that horrible heat’s over,” she replied as she went to the kitchen. It was at this moment that Duke noticed the glowing mark. Then an positively impish grin appeared on his face. She noticed this and thought, _Well that’s not gonna be good… I’m not sure if I wanna know who’s that for._ For as long as she’s known the pack, she knew whenever Duke had that look, someone’s going to be torturously humiliated with relentless teasing or something much worse. His grin grew to a point even the Devil himself would’ve been wary of Duke as he looked at Royal. “Good morning, my friend,” Duke said with cheerfulness that made Royal look at him with a ‘What-are-you-up-to’ look. “....... Good morning……” Royal replied carefully. “Reba looks very _ravishing_ this morning, wouldn’t you say? She is positively _glowing_ with _radiance_ since she had a good rest. Just _shining_ -” “ _Duke!_ ” Royal said, now navy in embarrassment and a cup of coffee of his own in hand. Duke was now doubled over in laughter. Royal muttered something that sounded similar to ‘Ducking glass mole’ into his cup, which caused Duke to start rolling on the counter they were standing on in further laughter. “I only learned from the best,” Duke snarked between bouts of laughter. Royal paused in his sipping to glare at the still laughing Beta. The woman looked at them weirdly, and just shrugged it off. Royal noticed her cooking and said, “What are you cooking, Darling?” “Chocolate chip pancakes,” she replied. Royal’s eyes lit up at that. It seemed that the smell of pancakes woke the others, because the other bitties began to drowsily come into the kitchen. “Is Mama making food,” asked a yawning Pudding. Royal picked up the small Bitty and set the child on his hip as he smiled fondly at Pudding as he rubbed his eye sleepily. “Yes, Little One, your Mama’s cooking breakfast for all of us.” “Yay!” the smallest bitty said as he laid his head on his adoptive father’s shoulder, Royal unconsciously rocking the boy. Royal faintly noted that Pudding was wearing one of his shirts, which made him lick the skeleton’s head affectionately. Reba watched, finding so heartwarming to see such things. Then Muffin and Milky noticed the Mark on her neck and shared a look with Duke that only brothers that were conspiring to torment a family can have. Then both turned to Royal, having that same grin that their eldest brother had only minutes earlier. Royal’s ears turned down and away as glared at them and pointedly looked the twins, knowing what they were about to do. Duke leaned over to whisper into Royal’s ear so that only he would hear, “You know that after their gone, there’s nothing to save you. Right, old friend?” “.....I hate all three of you when you conspire against me,” Royal muttered. Duke clapped him on the shoulder. “C’mon it’s not that bad. Besides, how’re we suppose to keep you on your toes, Old Man,” Duke grinned. “I swear all of you must be part Edgy with all the mischief you go in to,” Royal sighed resignedly.

   After everyone were fully awake and had eaten their fill, the twins and Reba went into the guest room which became the unofficial playroom for the bitties. As soon as they were gone, the evil smirks were back. “Well, Alpha, I knew you liked her but I didn’t expect to take such a _shine_ to her,” Milky said. “Your brother said something like that,” Royal said, sounding bored despite the slight blue tinging his cheeks. The grins never faltered as Muffin began to speak up, “Still, I have never seen her have such a _glow_ about her.” Royal rolled his eyes at the teasing as his cheeks got a little darker, and he sipped at his fresh cup of tea. “Well, you can’t deny you like her. You _did_ mark her,” Duke said, eyes gleaming mischievously. Royal spewed a bit at this and coughed. Muffin patted Royal’s back as he chuckled. “I-I was in **_heat_ **! I was… I couldn’t really…...c-control myself! I-!” Royal choked out. All the Betas raised a skeptical brow as Muffin said, “So this is all just an accident? You never wanted to see her wear your Claiming Mark?” “Why I-! I barely know the woman, why would I-?” “Royal, you’re not answering the question,” Duke cut in. They were met with silence as Royal realized that he was indeed, more or less, trying and failing at dodging the question. “I-I need to think,” he said abruptly. The three Betas’ expressions were a mix of exasperated, amused, and smug as they watched him walk away.

 

   Reba, though confused with the strange behavior of all the adult bitties, ignored them in favor of doing the chores around her apartment that had built up from the almost week long heat. After she was done, she made preparations for work. She wore makeup this time, and Royal noticed. “Why are you dressed like that for work,” he asked, a slight aggressive tone to his voice. “Well since I’m going to be the waitress of the fancy restaurant I work at,” she put on some perfume, “it makes customers give me more tips. The men moreso, especially when I wear perfu-” “ **No.** ” Reba jumped and turned at his angry, possessive tone. “Run that by me again,” she said. “ **I said you’re not going. Not like that** ,” he growled, possessiveness growing in his voice. Now she was defiant as she planted her hands on her hips, and glared down at him. “You **do not** tell me what to do. I am a grown woman! I will do what I wish with myself, and you can’t stop me,” Reba snarled. “ **I will not allow another man see you like this, much less have you!** ** _YOU ARE MY MATE!_** ” he snapped back, now hissing in anger. “Excuse me?! You think **_I_** belong to you, just because you fucked me??! No! **_I_** do not belong to you nor any man unless **_I_** **_choose to!_** **_I_** only let you do that to me not only out of the kindness of my heart, but to save your life!” came her scathing reply. He recoiled at the truth of her words. The she turned from him with a huff, missing the painful look on his face. “Now, **_I_** must go to work so that **_we_** can eat and have a roof over our heads. And just so you know, **_every penny I get from a job I hate is precious and has to be used wisely or we will be starving and homeless._** ” Now he felt guilty as she slammed the door on him, feeling more like a slap in the face. The three beta brothers looked at each other after Duke sucked in a sharp breath at the drama that unfolded before them. “He really… _majorly_...fucked up, didn’t he,” Milky asked. His two brothers nodded grimly. _“Well fuck…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's still a bit of a ways to go for the romance. And those Betas are such smug, teasing assholes. And no, this WILL NOT HAVE HEAVY FEMINIST, OR FEMINAZI REALLY, SHIT IN IT. I THINK US WOMEN HAVE ENOUGH RIGHTS, AND I'M NOT GONNA HATE ON THE GUYS. NOPE, NOT GONNA DO IT. THIS ONLY HAPPENED FOR PLOT AND STORY ENRICHING REASONS ONLY! (And because my muse insisted that it was a good and fun idea.) I AM A FIRM BELIEVER THAT ROMANTIC THINGS BUMPY AT FIRST BUT GET BETTER SLOWLY. AND IF YOU READ THE INFO ON ALPHA GRILLBYS, THEY ARE POSSESSIVE OF THEIR MATES! SO, YEAH. NO FEMINAZI SHIT HERE, PEOPLE. But don't worry! Fluff's ahead. But after perhaps more angst, and misunderstandings. Who knows~? Not me~! Maybe. ;)


	9. Idiot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you are wondering about Royal's comment on the Betas being 'part Edgy'. Well, in this universe, the other bitty bones are here not just AlphaLioness's bitties. And Edgys can have an Alpha, Beta, or Omega Sans, Papyrus, and/or Gaster as offspring. All bitties have traces of their parents' magic. To Monsters, Magic is their genetics. So it is plausible for that to happen. It just depends on all the Magic that makes up the Monster/Bitty. Like if and Edgy Bitty mated with and a Beta Papyrus. They could have a Beta Papyrus, or another Edgy. Or it could be one of the offspring's grandparents. It depends on which magic is strongly within the offspring's Soul. And the Offspring will, thusly, form to the strong or rather dominate magic. If it's magic is dominately and Alpha Sans, then it will be a Alpha Sans. And the offspring may shared some personality traits of its parents/grandparents. So you could have an Omega Papyrus that has a bit of an Edgy's tendencies to be tsundere or even be the sort to bite until he starts to trust you. Does that make any sense? So yeah, they maybe the offspring of an edgy. Just thought that may be an interesting tid bit. I'll stop bothering you. On with the story!

   Reba kept on getting strange looks from Monsters at work, the males acted the strangest. They seemed to give her a wide berth. In all honesty, after they looked at her neck, they acted like they accidentally flirted with a taken woman. Like she was somehow engaged.  _ This is really weird. What is with the Monsters today? I know there’ll be cultural differences, but still… What the fuck _ , she thought as she left work.  _ And I’m still mad at Royal. The hell’s with him? Acting all possessive all of a sudden, it’s strange! Not to mention a little creepy. Could it be because of…? Then again, his magic seemed to have instantly ‘accepted’ me whatever that means. Could we really be…? But I’m a human! And he’s a Bitty, for crying out loud! Then again, there’s Monster/Human Soulmates. And he  _ is _ a Monster, just smaller. There are Monsters as small as Pudding, and they’re full grown. And yet normal Monsters and Bitties are somehow different classes. Augh, I just don’t know.  _ As she thought these things, she parked her car to her apartment complex. She was still a little lost in her thoughts when she got through the door.          

   Royal turned his head to her, and a mixed look of relief and regret seemed to come over him. “Darling, you’re home. I-” “Not right now. I’m still a little miffed at what you said this morning,” she said icily. He ducked his head, looking much like he got slapped and he felt that he deserved it. Seeing such regret and self hatred made her soften, and she said, “Just let me cool of a little more. I’ll have calmed down after dinner.” He just mutely nodded, the self hatred still in his downcast eyes and ears. His flames, much like his expression, weren’t quite as merry as they were before. His flames were as muted as his answer. It made her feel a little bit like a bitch now. She sighed, there wasn’t much she could do now. The twins, having heard the door, came running to greet her. They came to be full sized, and hugged her belly as a greeting to her. She chuckled at their childish glee. Just like when they were bitties, they were the same size as each other. They came to about to just below Reba’s breasts when full sized. She put a hand on their heads and petted them as she too greeted them in kind. Milky snorted at the twins’ antics, while his two brothers smiled. Milky was still a little icy with Reba, but he had warmed up considerably to her. In a month or two, he’d probably still be icy but in a sort of tsundere way instead of an still not fully trusting way. Reba went to change into her usual garb whenever she was home. Reba never noticed how Royal’s eyes lit up whenever she changed into these clothes, as if he preferred her wearing these than anything else. Of course, the others noticed, and relentlessly teased Royal. Like now. “When are you gonna tell her that you like it whenever she’s in her ‘comfy clothes’ as she calls them? You could get her blush,” Duke said with what became his now usual smirk. Royal sighed as he finished making dinner. “That is if she forgives me of my transgressions. And my idiocy, Duke,” came Royal’s grim reply. Duke’s face changed to reassurance as he said, “She will. You know as well as I do that she’s too kind and caring to really hold a grudge. Besides, this a misunderstanding. And as soon as you explain to h-” “I can not! She will be even more cross when she finds that I Marked her without her permission! And what’s worse is that I… I cannot bring myself to regret it, even if it’s somewhat of an accident,” Royal said embarrassedly. Duke face palmed and sighed. “ _ Old Man, you’re supposed to be smarter than this _ ,” Duke muttered as he rubbed between his brows exasperatedly. Muffin shook his head, silently agreeing with what his brother’s thoughts. “I suppose the saying is true, brother,” Muffin commented. The taller bitty looked down at the smaller and raised a questioning brow. “That men are fools when they’re in love,” Muffin finished the thought. Duke laughed. 

   After dinner, Reba asked to speak to Royal privately. The Betas shared a look, knowing that what Royal feared was coming true whether he liked it or not. “Royal, while I was working, Monsters kept giving strange looks. And it was after they saw the mark you left on my neck. What does it mean,” Reba asked. Royal looked away and blushed, his tail lashing in nervousness. “ _ Royal _ ,” she said in a demanding tone. “Well, Darling, i-it’s, um… Well you see…” Royal scratched his head as he flushed more in his floundering of an explanation. “ _ Out with it, Royal! _ ” she said impatiently. Royal jumped slightly at her tone of voice. Then he said, voice getting smaller in his fright of her incoming wrath, “Well, Darling, I may have...uh...put a Claiming Mark on you while in heat?” There was a beat of silence. Two. Then, “ **_YOU DID WHAT!?_ ** ” (In the living room, the others heard the scream from her room where Royal and Reba went to speak privately. “He’s  _ so _ fucked,” Milky commented.) 

   Royal tucked his ears and tail in fright as the woman before him glared down at him, her wrath burning in her eyes. “I-I… Darling, please, calm down! I-” he said, hands up in a placating gesture. “ **_Calm down? CALM DOWN!? YOU JUST PUT A FUCKING CLAIM MARK ON ME!_ ** **WITHOUT** **_MY PERMISSION TO DO SO! WHAT THE FUCK, ROYAL?!?_ ** ” she screamed back. He flinched and said, “Look, Darling, I-” “ **_DON’T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT!_ ** ” she boomed seethingly. Another flinch, and this time a heartbreaking expression came on his face. “Alright, Love. But-” “ **_NOT THAT EITHER! NOT AFTER WHAT YOU’VE DONE._ ** ” Further heartbreak came on his face, and a defeated tone came to his voice, “As you wish, Miss Reba. I just… I know this will further anger you, but I don’t regret putting that Mark on you. Let me finish!” he said, noticing her about to explode again, “But I do regret doing it without your explicit permission and without your full knowing of what it was. I just… I-I…” Frustration came on his face as he tried to find the words to further explain things. He growled as his tail whipped in agitation when the words continued to elude him. Then he sighed as he said, “I know it may have been the heat of the moment, no pun intended, but I am still I did so without your permission. Still, you have my Claiming Mark. And because of this, I am bound to see you as my Mate. Thus, I will be possessive over you. I am a  _ jealous _ Mate. But I will try to fight my Nature for you.” She was silent for a few moments, then she said, “I am  **_livid_ ** about you Marking me. So I do not want you near me for a while until I cool off. Make no mistake, you majorly fuck up again, I **_will not_ ** forgive you so easily. **_Maybe_ ** never. **_Understand?_ ** ” He nodded, slightly relived by the news. “Now,  _ get out of my room! _ ” 

 

   The other bitties gathered round Royal. “Please tell me you didn’t fuck up again, Old Man,” Duke said as he crossed his arms with a look. Royal shook his head, shoulders relaxing a fraction as a small smile formed on his face. The Beta trio sighed with relief. “When are you going to tell het that you-” “Milky, please. We’ve been over this several times. I don’t feel that way towards her! How many times must I say it was because I was in heat,” Royal said exasperatedly as he cut off Milky. Milky snorted. “You keep telling yourself that, Geezer,” the smallest beta said in amusement. Royal scowled at the name Milky had not called him in a while. Muffin just shook his head as he too crossed his arms like the eldest did. Then the three brothers wandered off. The twins ignored this in favor of cuddling and nuzzling their Alpha and Father to comfort him. Royal purred, nuzzled, and licked their heads in affection.

   The three brothers looked back at the three affectionate bitties. “How much you wanna bet he’s gonna stay an idiot and still deny his true feelings to her,” Milky mumbled to his brothers quietly. “Hmmm, three favors say it’ll be weeks before he stops denying it,” Muffin said. “Seven says it’ll be a few months of denial, and be even longer ‘til he confesses,” Duke added in. “I say it’ll take longer for the denial, but way longer before he confesses. He’ll look like a fool,” Milky said with a smirk. All three looked at each other with smirks. “Who wants popcorn while we watch our Uncle and Alpha make a fool of himself,” Muffin asked. “Can it be buttered, or better yet, caramelized,” Milky asked as they went toward the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. They just made a bet. Who else wants popcorn?


End file.
